


Persons in Mirror

by maryperk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS7, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryperk/pseuds/maryperk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Less Human Than They Appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers looked around the costume store. She wanted to find some clothes that were reminiscent of her favorite character on her favorite television show, Joan the Vampire Slayer. All she really needed were some leather pants and a wooden stake. Then, she'd look the part.

"What are you doing here, Summers?" a sneering voice said from behind Buffy.

The petite blond turned to find William 'Spike' Jamison standing behind her with his friend Clem Smith. Her eyes flickered over the two young men before she sneered in return. "It's a public place, Captain Peroxide. Besides, it's none of your beeswax."

"You lookin' for a slut costume?" Spike gave a vicious chuckle. "Hopin' to find some jackass to shag your skinny little bod?"

"You'll never know!" Buffy turned to march away.

Spike elbowed Clem with a lewd grin as he watched Buffy's butt wiggle.

Buffy started to look through the costumes on the other side of the store from Spike and Clem. Within a few minutes, Spike sidled up to her. His eyes went to Clem before he muttered, "Bloody hell, luv, fightin' with you makes me horny."

Buffy glanced at Spike's friend. Clem was still talking to a girl looking at a cat costume. "Not here, Spike. You know they'll all freak if they find out about us dating."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yes, Joan."

"I should have never told you that I wanted to go as Joan the Vampire Slayer," Buffy huffed.

"I tuned in last week, pet." Spike smirked. "She should be called Joan the Vampire Layer."

"Hey, Randy is a noble vampire. He's a good guy on a mission of redemption. He has a soul and helps with the hopeless." Buffy glared at Spike.

"He's a bleedin' nancyboy is what he is."

"I like Randy," Buffy hissed. "Bet you're too chicken to dress up as him for Halloween." She tucked her hands into her armpits, flapped her elbows, and clucked like a chicken.

"Those are fightin' words, Summers. I'll show you!" Spike glanced over at Clem again. "But I'm keepin' the duster. Meet me in the usual place later?"

"Restfield, the crypt." Buffy nodded. She watched as her bleached blond, Big Bad, secret boyfriend slinked away from her. She sighed in lust before she went back to finding a costume.

"What did Jamison want?"

Buffy turned to find her friends standing behind her. She shrugged in a manner she hoped looked casual. "Same old, same old. So, guys, what are you going as for Halloween?"

"We're going as a witch and a werewolf," Willow said while she indicated herself and her boyfriend Oz.

"Yeah, here's mine." Oz grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off the counter. On the paper he wrote the word 'werewolf'. "I'll pin it to my shirt."

"That's a good one," Xander chortled. "I have a tool belt and overalls. All I need is a hard hat to be a construction worker." He looked around the costume shop. "There's one over there."

"I'm going as that demoness Aud from Joan the Vampire Slayer," Anya announced. "She's the coolest. I bet she gets lots of orgasms with her powers."

"I'm going as Count Dracula," Angel said with a smirk. "Everyone knows vamps have the most fun, except that Randy ass. He's such a nerd."

Angel's girlfriend Cordelia grinned wickedly. "I thought about going as a cat, but then I decided I'd go as Jewel, the gypsy seer from Joan's show."

"Oh, I'm going as Joan," Buffy said. "Willow, you should so go as Red Tree from the show. At least _your_ hair matches the character better than mine or Cordy's." She tilted her head. "For some reason, I keep thinking Tara MacClay should have a different hair shade."

"Oh, that's easy to remedy," Cordelia replied. "Mom's got a bunch of wigs left over from that wig stage she went through. We'll take a look at those after school tomorrow."

"Great! Everybody fan out and find our costumes." Buffy turned back to the rack of clothes she was searching through. She glanced over at Spike who picked up a padded hat with flaps.

Spike glanced over at Buffy. He lifted the hat higher for her to see. Then he flashed her a toothy grin, showing off the vampire teeth he had secreted into his mouth.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Before she could do anything else, Andrew Wells, Sunnydale High School's biggest geek, rushed into the store. "Did you hear that Jake Wheaton aka The Whistler, creator of Joan the Vampire Slayer, is going to be in Sunnydale on Halloween? He's having a big party at the Crawford Street Mansion. He's making each room a different location from Rainypeak." 

Rainypeak, of course, was the little town where Joan fought vampires, demons, and apocalypses on a weekly basis.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked. This could make Halloween so much cooler.

Andrew shot a nervous glance at Mr. Giles, the costume store owner before he answered, "Yep. I'm positive. I saw it with my own two eyes."

Buffy clapped her hands to get her friends' attention. "That settles it, guys. We're gonna be the absolute best Joan characters ever."

Cordelia, Willow, and Anya nodded in agreement. As the other girls rushed off, Buffy spared a glance for Spike. To her friends it appeared like another part of the two blonds' ongoing war, but both Buffy and Spike knew that Buffy was telling him he had better co-operate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike slipped into the crypt in Restfield cemetery that he and Buffy had deemed theirs. He hated that she was scared of her friends' reactions to their relationship, but he loved her with all his heart. There wasn't anything that Spike would deny Buffy.

The bleached blond pulled the plastic vamp teeth out of his pocket. He grimaced as he thought about dressing up as geeky, noble Randy the vampire. Bloody Hell, the only thing he and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, the actor who portrayed Randy, had in common was their birth country.

Of course, Buffy didn't have much in common with the tall, lanky Texan Winifred Burkle that played Joan. Not that Spike cared of course. He had only watched the show for Buffy. Everyone knew that Passions and Dawson's Creek were much better programming.

Spike glanced around the crypt to make sure nothing looked disturbed before he opened the trapdoor to the secret room hidden below. It might be a hole in the ground, but he was proud of what he and Buffy had done with the place.

Spike jumped down to the next level. He was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend spread out in an enticing manner on the mattress that they had snuck out of the basement of Buffy's house.

Best of all, Buffy was completely and totally naked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I sure hope this works, Mr. Giles," Andrew muttered to the costume store owner.

"Of course it'll work." Giles squeezed the bridge of his nose. He wasn't exactly thrilled that he was working with Andrew Wells, but he didn't have much choice in the matter. "It worked last time, didn't it?"

Andrew looked doubtful despite Giles' reassurances. "I suppose so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ON HALLOWEEN DAY

Buffy, Willow, and Anya spent several hours at Cordelia's house getting ready for the party at the Crawford Street mansion. The only problem the four of them ran into was that they quickly discovered that Cordy's mom had, that very day, donated her wigs to charity. The girls finally decided to stick with their own hair color due to time constraints.

Just before dark, Cordelia drove the girls to the mansion in the car her father gave to her for her eighteenth birthday. They were due to meet Angel, Xander, and Oz at sunset.

"Maybe we can find you a boyfriend tonight," Willow gushed. She grinned at Buffy.

"Yes, you are in need of some good orgasms," Anya replied in her blunt style.

"I told you before I'm so over the dating thing." Buffy rolled her eyes. Her last two official boyfriends had been 'poopheads' to quote Willow. "If I wanted to date another asshole, I'd be dating Spike."

"Well, he is hotter than Parker or Riley," Anya said. Her eyes had a far away look. "Have you seen the size of the bulge in his pants?"

"Anya!" the other girls protested with a giggle.

Anya gave her friends a dirty look, but she soon joined in on the gigglefest. They were still laughing when they pulled up to park beside Angel's convertible.

"What's so funny?" Xander asked. He looked from girl to girl.

"Nothing!" Buffy blurted out. "Nothing at all." She looked the boys over. "Angel?" She frowned. "You look more like Maddox, Joan's arch-enemy than Dracula."

"Looks like a bloody poofter, if you ask me. What a nancyboy." Spike stepped out from behind a tree. His duster was tied closed for a change.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion," Buffy growled with a stomp of her foot. She gave the bleached blond a contemptuous look that covered her intense study of him. She was thrilled to see the flash of brown tweed near Spike's feet.

Angel and Xander stepped towards Spike in a threatening manner, but Buffy waved them back. "I can handle Spike, guys," she said.

"Only in your dreams, Betty," Spike sneered. When he saw Clem stroll up eating cheese puffs, Spike gave Buffy's male friends a two fingered salute before he went to join his friend.

"He had it covered, damn it," Anya giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

"Never you mind, baby." Cordelia gave her boyfriend a sultry wink.

"Oh, brother." Buffy rolled her eyes at her girlfriends' antics. "Let's get inside. I can't wait to see what they've done with the place."

Buffy and her friends approached the front door of the mansion. They were greeted by a young woman who gave them all colored wristbands.

"What are these for?" Willow asked the woman in a curious voice.

"Oh, those are for special VIP guests who dress up appropriately," the woman answered with a bright smile.

As the gang of friends entered the mansion, Anya whispered, "That woman reminded me of the brainwashing video in the Scooby Doo movie."

Buffy looked back over her shoulder. "Yeah, she does." Then she shrugged. "Probably is. I mean, if the guy who created Joan the Vampire Slayer is really here, I bet there are lots of actors hanging around."

"Oh, you're right." Cordelia peered at the crowd milling around. "Maybe we can get some autographs."

"Attention, party goers!" A voice boomed over the din of the crowd. "Can I have all the Joans and Randys wearing yellow wristbands meet in the upstairs parlor? This is the room at the end of the hall marked Joan's Boudoir. All other Joans and Randys meet up in the kitchen area."

"Oh, that's me!" Buffy clapped her hands in delight. "I better go." She rushed away from her friends as she kept an eye out for Spike. She hoped he had a yellow wristband too.

The booming voice directed the other costumed teenagers to where they were supposed to be also. The Scooby couples were happy that they were able to stay with their significant other. None of them thought another thing about it as they too ended up in room decorated like sets from Joan the Vampire Slayer. They didn't seem to care even when they discovered they were the only couples in said rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy slowly made her way down the hallway towards the room she needed to be in. She let out a shriek when a hand grabbed her, and she was dragged into a darkened side hall. Buffy sighed in relief when a familiar lean body pressed her up against the wall.

"Slayer," Spike hissed into the flesh of her neck through his plastic fangs. "Alone at last."

"Spike," Buffy giggled. "That tickles." She put her arms around her boyfriend.

"I'm a fierce, hungry vampire. You're supposed to be scared, not laughing at me," Spike pouted.

"Sorry, sorry." Buffy suppressed another giggle. "Oh, I'm so scared. There's a fierce, hungry vampire gonna eat me all up."

"Don't scoff, little girl." Spike pressed Buffy up against the wall with his body. He put his mouth back on her skin, and he mock bit her with his toy fangs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They should all be in place by now," Whistler said. "Are you sure you can do this?"

Giles gave the man a dirty look. "Are you questioning my skills?"

Whistler let out a huff. "No, I'm just worried. If this gets messed up, I'll be demoted."

"Let's get this over with then!" Giles went to light the candles scattered around the table. "Call in the others, please."

Whistler went to the door. "Fred, Gunn, Wesley. It's time!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike and Buffy stumbled further down the darkened hallway. They were attached at the lips, and their hands wandered over each other's bodies as they tried to unzip and unbutton their clothes.

Suddenly the blond lovers stiffened as if struck by a jolt of electricity. Buffy pulled away from Spike, but she kept her arms around him. "Where are we, Spike? The last thing I remember was that you were tied up in my bedroom." Buffy knew she should pull away. After all, the vampire had just admitted killing again despite the chip.

Spike shifted into game face. He sniffed the air. "We're at the mansion. The rest of the Scoobies are here too. Peaches and the cheerleader are here too."

"So, I'm blacking out too now? We all are?" Buffy asked in a worried voice. "This can't be good."

Spike tilted his head to listen. "The others are confused too, Slayer. The last thing Cordelia remembers was being kidnapped back in May."

Buffy looked confused. "That was six months ago."

"Yeah, Angelus' confused too." Spike pulled away from Buffy a little. "Apparently someone, or something, has been wearin' the bint's body."

Buffy nibbled on her lip in a worried fashion. "Let's go round up the others." She stepped away from the bleached blond vampire, but she found herself feeling bereft of his cool body. So, she grabbed his hand to drag him towards the lighted corridor.

As Buffy emerged into the main hallway, she noticed three men cautiously climbing the stairs. She pointed at one, and she growled, "YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Slayer," Whistler chuckled nervously. "Long time, no see." Although they needed to get everything straightened out, Whistler wasn't that happy to see Buffy. He hadn't forgotten her threats the last time she saw him during the 'Angelus incident'.

Before Buffy could reply the other couples that made up the Scoobies burst out of their assigned rooms. 

"What's going on here?" Xander demanded to know. "How did he get loose? And him?" He pointed at Andrew and Spike.

"Why was I alone in a bedroom with this ... this bride abandoner?" Anya waved a hand at Xander.

"Why are we in Sunnydale?" Angel looked around the mansion hallway. There were too many memories stirred within both Angel and Angelus by being back in the mansion.

"When did you get back, Oz?" Willow asked the red-haired man beside her.

"Wasn't aware I had," Oz answered softly. He usually took things in stride, but this was a bit weird for him.

"What on earth am I wearing?" Cordelia screeched when she saw her clothing. "I look like some kind of fashion reject from 'What Not to Wear'."

Giles raised a hand to quiet the din of noise. "All your questions will be answered, but we only have a short time before our enemies discover this disruption in their spell." He waved them all into the room that Angel and Cordelia had come out of together. 

"Get on with the explain-y, Giles," Buffy demanded after she and the others had settled themselves in the room. She sat down next to Spike, feeling more comforted by his nearness.

"Well, it started with Cordelia's kidnapping," Whistler said. "It wasn't the Powers that took her."

Angel growled under his breath at that bit of news. He was about to say something about it when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Buffy take Spike's hand. "What is that?" Angel pointed at the blonds.

Xander, Anya, and Willow looked at the Slayer and the vampire. They all shrugged. The past few months had proven to them that there was something between Spike and Buffy. After all, she hadn't staked him when she found out about the First's trigger. They were getting used to Buffy's tendency to touch Spike.

Oz lifted one sardonic eyebrow. It wasn't like Spike would be Buffy's first vampire boyfriend. Besides, who was he to throw stones? Werewolf, anyone?

Cordelia sighed as she mentally shook her head. Wasn't Angel over Buffy yet? It sure looked like the girl in question was over Angel.

"None of your business, Angel." Buffy glared at her ex. Angel had no rights over her anymore, and she certainly wasn't going to let him butt his nose into something that wasn't his business. "We have more important matters to attend to besides whose hand I'm holding."

"Quite right," Giles observed. He'd had almost a year to get used to the idea of Buffy being with Spike. After all, it had taken the rescue team almost an entire year to stage this little spell. Beyond that, Giles had spied on Spike and Buffy while they were under the influence of the spell. While he hadn't been surprised by the degree of affection between the two blonds, he had been astonished by the loyalty they displayed. "The beast that was in control of Cordelia's body has joined forces with the First Evil. You've been trapped here in this pocket dimension since last November."

"That can't be good," Buffy muttered. All of her memories of the First were back to the forefront of her mind again. Her hand tightened around Spike's.

"You've been here thinking you're normal teenagers," Whistler replied. "It took us six months to find you. We spent another five months trying to recruit enough help to make this all possible. Luckily Halloween is good day to hide spell casting."

"Hey, at least I'm cool this time," Spike chortled.

"Oh, shut up, Randy!" Buffy pouted.

"Make me, Joan," Spike sneered.

Oz's eyebrow shot up as a vague memory flitted across his mind. "Isn't that the name of a television show here?"

"Yes, we were attempting to jog your memories in a way that wouldn't alert the Beast and the First. When most of us lost our memories in Sunnydale because of a spell, Buffy and Spike called themselves Randy and Joan. It was the best that we could come up with at the time to try to tie in this world to the one out of this dimension." Giles replied. "Andrew, go get the others."

The young man hurried out of the room.

Whistler walked around to touch each person on the forehead. Each one now remembered their spelled life as well as their Sunnydale existence.

"Tara," Willow whispered in awe. "She's here."

"Only in spirit. She was one of the people we recruited to help us." Whistler glanced at the door where Andrew appeared with Fred, Gunn, and Wesley. "Of your former allies, she was the only one that wasn't being watched by the First as she had already been reborn into a new life."

"Oh no, did we mess that up?" Willow asked in a worried voice. She had many regrets from the year she'd travelled her own dark side. She hoped that she hadn't messed up any chance that Tara, spirit or not, had to enjoy a new life.

"Absolutely not," Whistler reassured the young woman. "She's in a mystical coma."

"Oh, thank the goddess," Willow sighed in relief. "Will I get to see her?"

"No, I'm sorry, but she said to tell you that she loves you." Whistler nodded his head at Willow.

"So, my body's been hijacked?" Cordelia grunted. She glared at the A.I. members. "Glad to see you guys, but couldn't you tell it wasn't me?"

"It's really good at being you," Fred said in A.I.'s defense. 

"Actually, your body is now in a mystical coma much like Tara's new body," Whistler informed Cordelia. "The creature inside was born..."

"I was pregnant?" Cordelia screeched. "Who the hell was the father?" She glared at each of the men in the room.

Gunn glanced at Angel before he said softly, "Connor."

"Ewwww, that's disgusting," Cordelia muttered. "Don't get me wrong, I love Connor. _He was like a son to me!_ "

"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked. 

"She's fine, Buffy," Giles assured the Slayer. "She's well hidden along with the other potentials."

Buffy nodded briefly. "So, I guess the question is how are going to defeat the Big Bad?" She looked directly at Whistler.

"We're not sure." Giles also looked at Whistler with a worried look on his face. "While Dawn and the potentials are safe, they're trapped just as we have become. This spell is hidden within several others. They are directly on the other side of the barrier that holds us in."

"What?" Xander leaded forward.

"No!" Spike growled. He still worried about his Nibblet despite the death threats she had given him.

"What about Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Dead." Andrew bit his lip. "The First and its apostle got a hold of her. We knew she was gone when Kennedy was called."

"When Kennedy dies there won't be another Slayer," Whistler replied. He looked down at his shoes. " _All_ of the potentials are with Dawn."

Buffy nodded as she put the clues together. "Whoever becomes the next Slayer won't be of any use."

"How did you get trapped here, guys?" Willow asked.

"Tara was able to make a small rip in the spell." Whistler picked up a vase from a nearby table. He rolled it around in his hands. "It only lasted until this spell to change you into your costumes worked. Not to mention she had a time limit on how long she could help us."

"Yes, the rip has mended itself, and Tara has returned to her body, as we've already said," Giles nodded. "The rip is easy enough to reopen." He took off his glasses, and he cleaned them on a handkerchief. "I'm afraid the problem is passing through the lattice work of the spell." They'd had plenty of time to hash and rehash out every detail of their plan. There were some flaws, but it was the best they could do.

"How so?" Willow perked up at this.

"It's less dangerous to pass into the barrier than to go out of it." Whistler put the vase down. 

"We have Willow though," Xander replied. He leapt to his feet. "She's powerful."

"Anyone involved with the magicks to leave the enchantment must say here," Whistler said.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Xander shouted at the demon. "No way is Willow going to be staying."

"Isn't there anyone on the outside to help us?" Angel asked. "The Council?"

Giles shook his head. He turned away, and Wesley took up the slack.

"The Council was destroyed months ago. The First and its agents blew it up. There were no survivors." Wesley's voice was filled with sadness.

"We tried to get a hold of Graham," Giles said. "Clem was a big help with that. However the soldiers were over come by the sheer number of demons now inhabiting the world."

"Wolfram and Hart are gaining more power daily," Wesley stated. "It's been a blood bath. Even if we are able to escape successfully, I'm not sure we will be successful in averting the apocalypse."

"I have a question," Oz said softly. "What happens to anyone that stays here to do the magic?"

"The spell will resume, and they'll go on as if they never knew you," Giles replied.

"I'll be the one staying to do the spell," Buffy said. "All I ask is that one of you take a message out to Dawn for me." Her mind was going over all the memories of her time in the enchantment as well as her life in the real Sunnydale. She was strong enough to help hold the spell, and it sounded like the world outside would need Willow more than her.

"I'm staying too," Spike's voice rang out like a bell. He gave Buffy a soft smile. "Till the end of the world, pet."

"Even if it's tonight." Buffy returned his smile as she squeezed his hand.

"Especially if it's tonight," Spike squeezed Buffy's hand in return.

"Count me in," Oz replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm staying too," Spike's voice rang out like a bell. He gave Buffy a soft smile. "Till the end of the world, pet."

"Even if it's tonight." Buffy returned his smile as she squeezed his hand.

"Especially if it's tonight," Spike squeezed Buffy's hand in return.

"Count me in," Oz replied. 

"You're the Slayer!" Angel protested. "You can't stay here."

"Tell me who I should sacrifice in my place then, Angel?" Buffy glared at the dark-haired vampire. They really had grown too far apart, she realized sadly. She promised herself she would apologize to Spike for throwing Angel in his face at every turn. He certainly didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"Don't think of it as a sacrifice," Angel muttered with a roll of his eyes. He really didn't understand Buffy's problem. As the leaders of their individual groups, it was always up to them to make the hard decisions. "Think of it as a strategic move. I mean, it's not like _Spike_ is worth saving."

"You don't know anything," Buffy growled. She squeezed Spike's hand in reassurance. She was sorry she ever lorded Angel's soul over Spike. It was quite obvious that Spike considered her wishes above his own. "God, what are your issues, Peaches?" Buffy had asked Spike once what the nickname meant, but all the bleached blond vampire could do was laugh.

Spike snickered when Buffy called his grandsire by the hated nickname. Before the soul, he would have felt the need to jump into the conversation at that point, but now he was content letting Buffy handle Angel. Besides, she was doing a right fine job all by herself. "That's my Slayer," he said softly with a grin.

"You know for someone who is so easily dusted, you sure like pissing off a Slayer," Anya observed. Despite being 'friends' under the First's spell, she didn't feel all that close to Angel at this point. 

"That's because, despite thinking we were a freak show, Angel thinks he can dictate my actions," Buffy answered. She felt much closer to the ex-demon now than she had before.

"May I see the spell work, Giles?" Willow asked the Watcher.

"Certainly." Giles went to get his briefcase from a nearby table. "By my calculations, Buffy, Spike, and Oz should have adequate power to do the spell." He opened the case, took out some papers, and handed them to Willow.

The red-haired witch nodded before she started to go over the magical incantation.

"I don't like this," Angel grunted. "How on Earth can we win without an experienced Slayer?"

"I could temporarily give a potential Buffy's Slayer powers," Willow said absently. "We considered tapping into Faith's power as a way to utilize an unused resource."

"Go Will with the Giles-ese," Xander chuckled.

Willow's forehead creased as she frowned. "I think this spell will require six casters."

"Well, we have three volunteers already. Anyone else willin' to 'sacrifice' yourselves." Spike looked at Angel, and he lifted one sardonic eyebrow in challenge.

"I'll stay." Anya raised her hand. "I've always preferred to be far away from an apocalypse. They're bad for orgasms and making money." She gave Xander an evil glare. "Besides, I wouldn't want to find myself engaged and abandoned again."

"I'm very sorry, Ahn," Xander said with a sigh. "I really do love you. I just wasn't as ready as I thought I was." He remembered how happy Anya and he had been as normal teenagers under the First's enchantment.

"Will there be any consequences to staying here?" Buffy asked. She gave Spike a small smile. "Someone told us that magic always has consequences."

"We can't be certain." Whistler shook his head. "This was unforeseen. Even the Almighty Father is being particularly silent on the matter."

"One of you from the rescue team must stay too." Willow shuffled the papers around. "If... WHEN we return to break the spell, we'll need that person to help break the spell."

"I'll stay." Giles looked at the other rescuers. "It's my duty and privilege to watch over Buffy."

"Really, Giles?" Buffy looked at the Watcher with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I will." Giles let out a strangled grunt when he found himself in his Slayer's mighty embrace. He uttered her name with a squeak.

"Slayer, don't squeeze old Rupes too hard," Spike said with a chuckle. "We might need him later."

Buffy blushed as she dropped her arms, and stepped back from the breathless Watcher. "Sorry, Giles."

"That's all right, my dear." Giles laid his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "I've missed your hugs."

"Buffy, can I talk to you in private," Spike suddenly asked.

Buffy turned to look at her bleached blond lover. "Sure." She led Spike over to the opposite side of the room. "What's up?"

"I think we should let the Bit decide if she wants to stay with us or fight the good fight." Spike remembered that Dawn hadn't seemed too happy to see him before, but he knew that a decision this big was one she needed to make for herself.

"You think so?" Buffy bit her lower lip. "I mean, we wouldn't know who she really is if she decided to stay here."

Spike shrugged. "If she stayed, it would solve the problem of the last volunteer."

Buffy brightened considerably. "Yeah, it would." She reached up to cup Spike's face in her small, lethal hands. "I didn't lie while under the spell, I really do love you. I have for a long time. I was just too scared to admit it."

"Buffy," Spike whispered reverently. He slowly leaned down to cover her lips with his own. From off in the distance he heard the distinct disgruntled rumblings of his grandsire as Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You just need to accept that Buffy's moved on, Deadboy," Xander drawled. "The rest of us have. Besides, you best of all should know how stubborn she can be." He glanced over at the kissing blonds. "Break it up, you two."

Buffy pulled away from Spike, and she smirked at her friend. "Come on, Xan, it's not like we're doing invisible pushups in bed this time."

Xander spluttered, and he pointed at Spike. "I knew there was something weird going on that day!"

"Took you long enough, Harris." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Giles, we decided that it might be best if Dawn decides for herself if she wants to join us here or not," Buffy announced.

"And can you adjust the spell to make us older, Red?" Spike gave Willow a lop-sided grin. "All this teenage angst might be Angelus' cup of tea, but it's not mine."

"I'll try, Spike." Willow nodded. "No guarantees though. I have enough to deal with as it is."

"How long do we have before the First and the Beast realize that you're messing with the spell?" Cordelia asked. "If I leave here will I go back to my body?"

"Yes, you will," Whistler answered. "As for how long we have?" He glanced at his watch. "About an hour, I'd say. Just enough time to say your good-byes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Forty-five minutes later, Buffy had said good-bye to her friends, and she thanked those who weren't her friends but had been in on the rescue. The only one she hadn't talked to was Angel. Something she wasn't looking forward too. Unsurprisingly, under the spell, he had been the most critical of her friends.

Buffy smiled at Spike. She squeezed his hand before she said softly, "I really should talk to Angel for a few. I'm so looking not looking forward to it."

Spike made an unhappy sound in the back of his throat.

"You have nothing to worry about." Buffy tried to reassure her vampire. "I'm sooo over him."

"Are you now?" Spike tried to sound confident. "I'm not just convenient?"

"Spike," Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry for everything I said last year and how I treated you. I know I was all mixed messages girl then, but now I'm not." She turned to her friends. "I love Spike. I have for a while now, but I was too scared of how everyone would react. Being under this spell thingie... everything Spike and I had is real. It has been since Willow resurrected me."

"You mean it's not just the soul?" Giles asked with genuine curiosity.

"No, Giles." Buffy shook her head. "After Spike left town, I knew what I felt was more than lust. I missed him so much."

"Soul? What soul?" Angel asked.

"The one that Spike went through trials to get," Buffy replied.

"That's great. Everybody's got a soul now. You know, I started it. The whole having a soul. Before it was all the cool new thing." Angel muttered every word with discontent.

"What are you? Twelve?" Buffy huffed.

"I got the brush off for Captain Peroxide," Angel said childishly.

"If I recall correctly, you were cursed, Angel," Giles spoke up. "Spike fought for his."

"It's a good thing he had the thing," Gunn spoke up. "Otherwise this spell here wouldn't have worked on him."

"I'm ready to do the initial spell," Willow announced. "Is the note for Dawn ready?"

"Here it is." Giles handed a piece of folded paper to the red-haired witch.

Willow took the note. She gestured for Giles, Anya, Spike, Buffy, and Oz to join her. On the floor, Willow had painted a pentagram, and she placed each person at a star point. Then, she took her place in the middle. Willow concentrated, carefully pulling power from each of the star points, taking into consideration that some of the people present were stronger than others. She knew she could easily put Dawn into the center position. After all, the Key was more powerful than any of them could possibly imagine, even if Dawn was a gawky teenager.

A glowing portal opened, and Willow tossed the note through it. Within minutes, Dawn Summers stepped through the gateway.

"Well, duh," the tall teenager said as a greeting. "Of course, I want to be here with you guys. Although..." Dawn pointed her finger at Spike. "... you'll find I don't forgive as easily as Buffy does."

"Thanks, Bit." Spike's heart clenched with happiness. His Nibblet was willing to try again, and Buffy was his girl. All was right in his world. Not even the magnificent poof could bring him down now.

"Carefully come into the pentagram, Dawn." Willow gestured to the young woman. "I've worked everything into the spell already." 

"What did you do, Will?" Xander asked softly. He watched as Dawn and Willow traded places.

"To Spike, Buffy, Anya, and Oz, Giles will be the newest curio shop owner and Dawn is his ward." Willow stepped out of the star. "I made your ages what they should be; Dawn is seventeen while the bespelled ones are twenty-three."

"Wow, you're good," Gunn declared. He gave the redhead a charming smile. She wasn't his type, but he had to admit she was kinda cute.

Fred looked away sadly. Things had changed so much between Charles and herself in the past few months. She didn't blame him if he had moved on since their breakup.

"I don't like this," Angel protested. "We can't win unless we have a Slayer."

"That is why I will be temporarily siphoning their..." Willow pointed at the six beings now holding the portal open. "...power into myself."

"Willow, is that wise?" Wesley asked. Both he and Fred gave Willow a concerned look.

"Probably not." Willow shrugged. "I have no idea how the powers of the Key, a Slayer, a master vamp, a werewolf, and a chaos mage will react to one another."

"Giles is not a chaos mage!" Xander protested.

"Of course he is," Anya announced wearily. "How on earth do you think he was able to hold all that power Willow stole from him?" She felt so tired, and she hoped that they would stop chatting and go soon.

"Okay, I've made the spell breaker to be 'Umad the Key must come home now'," Willow told the people now inside the pentagram. "At that time, the spell will break, but only you guys will remember what happened. To the rest of Sunnydale, it will be as if nothing changed. They are currently living their lives exactly the same as always. It's just those of a supernatural nature that have been changed."

"We only have two minutes before the Beast and the First know we're here." Whistler's voice sounded anxious. "Everyone through the portal now!"

"Good luck, everyone," Buffy called out to the quickly departing Scoobies, A.I., and their allies.

The portal collapsed quickly and quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I can't believe you've been dating Spike all these months and haven't told Oz or me," Anya Jenkins screeched at her 'Best Friend Forever' Buffy Summers.

Buffy blushed. She couldn't believe that she and her boyfriend had been so careless as to get caught making out at the Halloween party at Crawford Street Mansion. "I didn't want to rub it in your faces that I had someone. We've been dateless since high school, you know."

Anya brightened, and she asked slyly, "How are the orgasms?"

"We have to find you a guy." Buffy shook her head as she laughed. "It's been way too long for you."

"I've been eyeing the new owner of the Magic Box," Anya said confidently. "His name is Rupert Giles, and he's so handsomely older." She sighed. "I was afraid to even think about him cuz of you and Oz. But now...."

Buffy laughed. "Go for it, Anya. I'll support you!"

"Good." Anya looked around the main room of the mansion. "Now we just need to find someone nice and sweet for our quiet friend."

Spike came up behind Buffy. He put his arms around her waist as he put his chin on her shoulder. "Howdy, demon-girl," he greeted Anya.

"I get the Goldilocks for me." Buffy touched her hair. "But, demon-girl?"

"Back in high school, the rumor was she was a demon in the sack," Spike smirked.

"Oh, you." Buffy smacked Spike's hand. "That was just bullshit spread by that jealous bitch Ambrosia."

"Can't help overhearin'," Spike continued. "Appears our friend the Wiz is crushin' on some jail bait." He pointed towards the couches on the other side of the room where Oz was avidly listening to a pretty dark-haired girl chatter away.

"Who's he talking to?" Buffy asked. She felt Spike shrug behind her.

"Oh, I know her," Anya replied excitedly. "That's Rupert's ward, Dawn Winters."

"Let's go introduce ourselves," Buffy suggested. "She could be my long lost younger sister with a name like that."

"Oh, good idea." Anya nodded. Her eyes lit up with eager anticipation. "I bet she would know all kinds of delicious secrets about Rupert that I can use to seduce him."

They made their way across the room to where the sofas were arranged for maximum conversation. Oz raised his hand in a casual greeting. Anya immediately plopped down next to Dawn and Oz, leaving the other couch free for the newly outed lovers.

"Hey, Oz." Buffy smiled at her friend. "I guess you're not upset about Spike and me then?"

Oz gave Buffy a lazy smile. "Nah. I've been noticing the looks between the two of you." He looked at Spike. "Welcome to Mysteries Inc, man." 

"Thought we're the Scoobies," Buffy looked confused. "And which one am I exactly again?"

"We're grown ups now," Anya announced. "We need a grown up image. Besides everyone knows you're Daphne and Spike's Fred. Oz is Scooby and I'm Velma."

"Guess that makes me Shaggy?" Dawn asked with a giggle. She gave the newcomers a bright smile. "I'm Dawn, by the way. Oz has said such lovely things about you. I feel as if I already know you."

"Thanks," Buffy smiled warmly. "Oz is a great guy, you know. He's one of the best, and, hey, I noticed the similarities in our names." She pointed to herself and then to Dawn. "Summers... Winters. We're like long lost sisters."

"I've always wanted an older sister." 

"May I add, that if you hurt Oz in any way, I'll hex you but good." Anya pointed at Dawn.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Anya's harmless, sis. Don't worry about her."

Spike sat down on the empty couch, and he pulled Buffy down into his lap. "Don't think that wanker Parker thinks demon-girl is 'harmless'."

"You still call her demon-girl?" Dawn asked.

"What?" Spike looked at Dawn in surprise, as did the others.

"Oops, did I say that?" Dawn managed to look embarrassed. "I meant, why do you call her that?"

"Oh, Spike says my rep is of being a demon in the sack." Anya preened with pride. "While we're on the subject, how about that yummy guardian of yours. Is he dating anyone?"

"You're interested in Giles?" Dawn spluttered. She blinked a few times as she processed the information. Then, she got a sly smirk on her face. "Oh, Anya, I think you're the perfect thing to shake old Rupes up!"

Anya gave Spike and Buffy a triumphant grin. It looked like all the Scoobies were finally going to be lucky in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TEN YEARS LATER OR SO IT WOULD SEEM

Buffy let out a sigh. She hated working in Giles' store with a passion, but Spike wouldn't let her near the house while it was being painted. He was so damned protective sometimes. She was lucky he let her out of the house to go listen to Oz and his band at different hot spots around Sunnydale.

The bell above the front door jingled. In walked an extremely tired looking red-haired woman and a tall dark-haired man.

"Welcome to the Magic Box. Please let me know if I can help you?" Buffy smiled brightly as possible.

"Umad the Key must come home now," the woman said in a tired voice. 

Buffy was about to ask what the woman meant when a flood of memories rushed through her brain. She put a hand to her head. "Will. Angel," she muttered. "You won?"

"Yes, we did," Angel replied. He was very proud of his role in the aversion of the apocalypse. "I Shansued. We can finally be together and have that life you always wanted."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Buffy looked confused. She looked at Willow for an explanation.

"Apparently there was a prophecy about a vampire with a soul fighting in a big apocalypse and becoming human again." Willow's color was steadily becoming better as she spoke.

"Oh, okay." Buffy nodded slightly. "Well, congrats on that." She stepped out from behind the counter to offer Angel a hug.

"What is wrong with your stomach?" Angel gasped with horror. "Is that some kind of tumor or something?"

Buffy's hand fell protectively to the swell of her stomach. She gave Angel an outraged look. "Tasha is NOT a tumor. She is a beautiful little girl who is wanted by me, her father, and her two older siblings."

"But why didn't you wait for me?" Angel asked in a petulant tone. 

Buffy and Willow gave each other a 'what is he talking about' look. 

"You do remember the parameters of the spell, don't you, Angel?" Willow asked the ex-vampire. "I mean, Buffy made it quite clear she was over you and had moved on. Seriously, where is your brain?" She turned to Buffy. "So, tell me about your kids."

Buffy gave an indulgent grin. "The oldest is William. He looks just like his father. He's six and a half." She looked over at the counter. "I know Giles has some pictures around here somewhere."

"And the other?"

"Taj is three." Buffy rummaged around the counter. "Ah ha, here they are." She grabbed a small photo album that she then handed to Willow.

Willow flipped the little book open. "Oh, wow, he is the spitting image of Spike. Do you think this is how he looked when he was a little boy?"

"What?" Angel snatched the photos away from Willow. He stared in disbelief at the evidence of Spike and Buffy's commitment to each other. "This wasn't supposed to happen! You're _my_ soulmate!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Angel," Buffy said gently. "I told you before that we're over. I'm with Spike now. We're even married."

"None of it is real," Angel protested. "We could still be together. I can make you happy with a normal life."

The front door swung open, and two little bodies dashed in. They both swarmed Buffy, chattering and giggling as they did.

"William, Taj. There are my friends, Willow and Angel." Buffy introduced the two newcomers.

William took one look at Angel, and he blurted out, "He looks like a poofter."

"William!" Buffy clapped a hand over the boy's mouth. 

"He's Spike's kid all right," Willow said with a laugh.

"Poofter," Taj repeated. "Poofter, poofter, poofter."

"Taj! Do not copy your brother."

"I say they call it like they see it." Spike's voice sounded from the doorway to the backroom. 

Willow and Angel glanced up to see the bleached blond vampire lean against the door frame. His hair was a little longer than he usually wore; dark at the roots and bleached on the ends. However, his mode of dress was the same, except his T-shirt was blood red and the button down shirt that peeked out from beneath his duster was silky black. The biggest difference was the fact that his Doc Martins were brand new and top of the line.

"You would," Buffy retorted without heat. "Is the painting done? Can I come home now?"

"Just as soon as Rupes and demon-girl get here to take over the store." Spike glanced down at his feet. He was unsure of everything now that he was a vampire again, and from the sound of it, that Angel was human. "Unless you don't want to."

Buffy rolled her eyes at her vampire's sudden lack of confidence. Why on Earth would she need Angel for when she had the best darned husband in the world? Right that instant, she planned to spend the evening showing him just how much she loved him. Well, the best she could do with her huge belly.

"Mommy?" William tugged at Buffy's shirt. "Why is daddy different now? He makes my neck all tingly."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dawn paused at the open doorway. She was out of breath from chasing down William and Taj, and her stomach bulged as big as Buffy's. "By the way," she panted, "The kids have powers now. I certainly wasn't expecting that."

"Are you okay, Dawn?" Buffy asked in a concerned voice. She waddled towards her sister.

"Oh yeah," Dawn replied with a huff. "I just power waddled six blocks because these two took off at supersonic speed." She pointed at her niece and nephew.

"Mommy, what about Daddy?" William demanded. He wanted to know what was going on. He felt a lot stronger now.

"Soon, William," Buffy said firmly. "Can we wait till we get home at least?" 

Giles appeared behind Dawn in the Magic Box doorway. He took in the tableau before he placed a supporting hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"How could you let this happen, Giles?" Angel pointed at Buffy. "She's supposed to have a normal life."

"How much more normal does it need to be, Angel?" Dawn asked. "She lives in a nice house, has a loving husband, three beautiful children, and a Siamese cat named Kos."

"But... but..." Angel spluttered. "He's a vampire."

"Mommy, what's a wampire?" Taj spoke up. She had been watching the proceedings, taking it all in. She'd already been considered the observant one. Not much got past her, even at her age.

Buffy sighed. "I wanted to wait till we got home to explain everything. Thanks a lot, Angel," she said sarcastically.

"Why don't you and Spike take William and Taj into the backroom?" Giles smiled at the petite blond woman. He had always held the belief that Spike and Buffy's children would be extra special. This feeling came about due to the fact that Whistler had told him in full about Angel's own son Connor and how that boy had come into existence. "I want to speak to Angel."

"Come on, kids." Spike held out his hands to his children. "Your mum and I want to talk to you."

William reluctantly went to his father. He had a feeling the poofter was going to be in trouble. He liked to see someone besides himself in trouble for a change. However, he knew better than to back talk his father. 

Buffy scooped up Taj, groaning quietly at the bulky awkwardness of her body. She went to Spike, took his free hand, and led him towards the back room.

Once inside the back room, Buffy pulled Spike close for a one armed hug. She closed her eyes as she leaned on him. Just being next to his lean, strong body made her feel as if everything would be all right.

"I love you, pet," Spike said in a soft voice. He was still a little shocked that Buffy had picked him over Angel. Once his memories returned, and he'd heard Angel's heartbeat, he thought for sure that his life with Buffy was going to end.

"I love you, too," Buffy replied equally as soft. "Till the end of the world."

"Love me too, Mommy?" Taj asked. She could feel the underlying tension in her parents even though she had no idea what the cause was.

Buffy pulled away from Spike. "Of course, I do. You're my Taj Mahal." She hugged her daughter closer. _How in the world could all of this be explained now?_

"Let's get comfortable on the sofa," Spike suggested. He gestured towards said piece of furniture.

Buffy nodded, glad to have a few more moments to gather her thoughts. After the four of them settled comfortably together, Buffy started to speak.

"William, things will be different from now on for all of us." Buffy bit her lip for a moment. "Your father is different. Well his body is anyway."

"What's wrong with him?" William eyed his father. He tried very hard to determine what his mother meant. "He doesn't look different to me."

"He looks the same, and he acts the same, but now it's like he's allergic to the sun." Buffy tried her best to explain the differences that Spike would now exhibit.

"Is that what vampire means?" William asked. 

"Yes, squirt. Partially." Spike rubbed William's hair. "There's more, but it can wait. I'd rather hear about these tingles of yours."

"My neck itches." William touched the place that tingled. "For you and for Mommy, but more for you."

Buffy wondered why William's neck would itch for her. She tried to remember if she felt any different when Kendra or Faith were around. She hadn't recognized Kendra as a Slayer, and it had been so long that she couldn't remember about Faith either.

"I think we have the first male Slayer," Spike said to Buffy. He turned his attention back to William. "Something else vampires can do is change their faces. If you see anyone who looks like how I'm gonna look in a minute, you skedaddle, you hear?"

Vampires are usually mean." Buffy nodded. "Even your daddy at times."

Spike shifted as quietly as he could into game face. He didn't want to scare his own children. The bone-crunching noise echoed through the room when Taj followed suit.

"She's.... she's got one too!" William's voice sounded jealous. "That's no fair."

Spike chuckled. His son's outrage was interesting to see. He pulled his children in for hugs all around. Spike was bursting with happiness. Once again, Buffy chose him over Angel. So far none of the Scoobies were upset, and his kids accepted him wholeheartedly. What more could a vampire want?

Anya burst through the back door of the Magic Box. She had a panicked look on her face. "I remember everything. Your sister set me up with Rupert."

"She sure did, Anyanka," Spike replied with a grin. "He didn't struggle much though, did he?"

"Oh." Anya got a thoughtful look on her face. "He didn't. He caved like a house of cards."

"Do you think our marriages are legal?" Buffy asked softly. "I don't want Angel to have any ammo to use to separate us."

"He won't dare," Spike growled. "Apparently he's still thinkin' he can dictate to us. Especially you, luv."

"Like he could before?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should clue him in on Bitchy Buffy."

Spike paused for second, and he cocked an ear towards the outer part of the store. "Harris is here with the cheerleader and another female. There's about to be a floor show."

"Let's go watch," Anya replied brightly. "I even have some popcorn to nuke." She hurried over to the microwave where she pulled out a packet of popcorn, and she tossed it inside the appliance.

"Will, you and Taj stay here and watch a movie." Buffy gestured towards the nearby television.

"Can we watch Lightning McQueen?" William asked.

"Lighting McQueenie," Taj squealed. She clapped her hands. "Me watch Queenie."

Buffy grinned. Her darlings loved that movie. She started the DVD quickly to keep the kids from having a meltdown. Not to mention, she didn't want to miss the excitement out in the other part of the store.

Anya took the popcorn out of the microwave, and she split it in half, giving William and Taj a share. Then, Spike, Buffy, and she slipped into the other room. Things were slated to be interesting.

"Please, Cordelia, I'm sorry," Angel pleaded with the dark-haired woman.

"You should have thought of that before you let me down 'gently'." Cordelia made quote marks with her fingers. She was seething inside over Angel's attempt at high-handedness.

"It wasn't like we promised each other forever," Angel replied with a careless wave of his hand. "But I'd like to start over."

"Too late." Xander surged to his feet. He had been sitting at the table in the center of the room. His lone eye flashed dangerously. It felt good to be more sure of himself now. "While you and Willow were busy taking down all the spells around Sunnydale, Cordy and I got reacquainted. She's forgiven me. By the way, you're looking much better, Wills."

"Thanks. I'm feeling better." Willow eyed her long time friend. "Thought you were over the Queen C?"

Xander flushed. "Apparently not." 

"But Cordelia," Angel said petulantly.

"I grow bored," a cool, detached voice said. "When will there be more bloodshed?"

"Illyria." Willow's face brightened considerably. "Didn't Wesley explain the noticeable lack of demonic activity after an apocalypse?"

"We were otherwise occupied, as you very well know." Illyria got a sly smile on her face before she morphed into Fred's familiar visage. "I wish to see this town called Sunnydale. As my subject, I expect you to accommodate me."

"Sure." Willow grinned. She grabbed the other woman's hand. "See you later, guys." With that Willow dragged Fred/Illyria from the store.

Spike, Buffy, and Anya looked at each other in astonished amusement. After Tara's death, they were uncertain if Willow would ever find love again.

"Wait till Willow finds out Taj's first name," Buffy said softly. "I always wondered why the name Tara leaped out at us."

"Now we know." Spike put his arm around Buffy.

"I'm starving," Dawn suddenly announced. "Anyone want Chinese?"

Buffy's stomach growled an answer. "Me!" She raised her hand.

"Me too," Anya added. "Get Oz to stop at the Panda Gardens on the way here.

"Get something spicy, Niblet," Spike added his two cents worth.

Xander turned to look at Spike, Buffy, and Anya. His eye grew wide when he saw Buffy's stomach. "You're pregnant." He pointed wildly. "Just like little Dawnie."

"Yep." Buffy nodded. "Spike completely sprogged me up."

"Again," Anya hooted. "He's a regular stud muffin. Which of course is why Angel there made a pass at Cordelia."

"I didn't make a pass," Angel defended himself. "I just asked her to take me back."

"So is everything back to normal now?" Buffy asked Giles.

"I believe so, yes." Giles touched the side of his glasses. It felt good that the spell was broken and the others knew who they were. It was hard sometimes pretending he had only known them for a little while.

"Gunn and Wesley are showing the new Slayer all the hot spots, at Giles' suggestion," Cordelia said. "I'd say things are pretty normal, all things considered."

"I'll call Oz," Dawn said. She waddled towards the phone. "You know, Buffy, you never mentioned how uncomfortable pregnancy is the second time around."

Buffy shrugged. "I've never been pregnant with a litter either."

Dawn gasped in mock horror. "Two babies do NOT make a litter," she retorted.

"Uh, huh, sure, Bit," Spike mocked in return. "That'd hold more water if you didn't keep having litters."

"Oh, you guys." Dawn stomped her food. "You better watch out, Spike. I still have my pink nail polish, and I know how to use it."

Spike glared at Dawn. A few years before while he had been napping the young woman had painted his nails the most hideous shade of cotton candy pink. Then he got a sly smile. "Yes, my sweet little Platelet, and I still have that picture of you and Mortimer."

"Oz's seen that one!" Dawn chortled triumphantly.

"Even the one where you..." The bleached blond vampire went over to whisper in Dawn's ear.

Buffy shook her head as she said, "Glad to see things never change."

"Did you ever doubt it?" Giles asked.

"Nah. Color me happy." Buffy grinned. "Like Dawn said, I have the best husband ever, beautiful kids, an awesome family and friends, and I didn't die to avert the apocalypse. Everything is hunky dory in Buffyland."

Angel took one last look at Buffy before he turned to leave the Magic Box. Once again being human hadn't gotten him the girl, and this time he couldn't even take the day back. Angel paused in the doorway, hoping that Buffy or even Cordelia, would call him back, but the only thing he heard was Spike's deep chuckle.

Angel stepped out into the sunshine, and he couldn't help but wonder what his new life had in store for him.


End file.
